russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Biantan: Time for PTV 4 to step-up for as PFL kicks off
Thursday, April 27, 2017 THE government owned PTV 4 has a storied past on covering prestigious sports events such as Olympics, Asian Games and the South East Asian Games. The station also used to cover the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) for many years until TV5 cornered the contract in 2005 and IBC-13 also cornered the contract in 2011. This year, PTV 4 is reportedly covering live the Philippines Football League (PFL) matches every weekend. I have started viewing PTV 4 just recently to check if they actually have advancers or just a few clips to hype the league. Although, I have seen a PTV 4 report on the launching of the PFL at the Shangri-La at The Fort in Taguig last week, all I have seen so far at PTV 4 are their educational programs, their pro government news and public affairs, and entertainment. The station has also been busy selling consumer products like Slim Abs. There is another announcement for the Philippine Football Federation from PTV 4 itself and premiere in May 6 (Saturday). The social media however is now getting crazy and various football fans have started to form their own “Ultra” supporters. PTV 4 is the remaining programming for news and public affairs, educational, entertainment and sports; and would need massive logistics and advertisers to make the coverages successful. As a government owned company, the station also received its own budget but I do not think they are willing to consume that budget by covering the PFL. Philippine Football League (PFL) now joins the ranks of PTV sports league like the University Athletic Association of the Philippines (UAAP) There will be four matches every weekend. The Kaya Football Club (FC)-Makati will defend its home turf at the University of Makati against Ceres FC-Negros, while Stallions-Laguna FC will host FC Meralco-Manila on May 6. The next day, Ilocos United FC will host the Davao Aguilas FC at the Quirino Stadium in Bantay Ilocos Sur, while JPV Marikina plays Global-Cebu FC at the Rizal Memorial stadium. The Marikina City stadium is still undergoing repairs and is sharing the Rizal Memorial with Loyola-Meralco Manila. Hopes are high in the PTV 4 coverage. Local football fans who could not see the matches in person would really love to watch the matches on TV. It is time for PTV 4 to make local football history. Voice announcer of PTV *Pinky Aseron - voice talent of PTV *Beng Chua - the voice of PTV/NBN (1998-2011) 'PTV-4 Sked' May 2, 2017 :5 am -- TV Shop :6 am -- RadyoBisyon (LIVE) :7 am -- Good Morning Pilipinas :8 am -- Science Made Easy :8:30 am -- Fun with Math :9 am -- TV Shop :11 am -- Oras ng Katotohanan :12 nn -- Terrytoons :12:30 pm -- Upin & Ipin :1 pm -- PTV News (LIVE) :2 pm -- TV Shop :3 pm -- Upfront at the UAAP :3:30 pm -- UAAP Season 79 Women's Volleyball Finals Game 1: ADMU vs. DLSU (LIVE) :6 pm -- Magic Wonderland :6:30 pm -- PTV News (LIVE) :7:30 pm -- Kilos Pronto (LIVE) :8:30 pm -- Rosy Lovers :9 pm -- PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm -- PTV News (LIVE) :10 pm -- Public Eye :11 pm -- Oras ng Himala :12 mn -- TV Shop May 4, 2017 :2:30 pm -- UAAP Season 79 Men's Football Semifinals: ADMU vs. UST (LIVE) :4:30 pm -- UAAP Season 79 Men's Football Semifinals: UP vs. FEU (LIVE) :6:30 pm -- PTV News (LIVE) :7:30 pm -- Kilos Pronto (LIVE) :8:30 pm -- Rosy Lovers :9 pm -- PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm -- PTV News (LIVE) :10 pm -- GSIS Members Hour :11 pm -- Oras ng Himala :12 mn -- TV Shop May 6, 2017 :1 pm -- Auto Review :1:30 pm -- Like Pinas (replay) :2 pm -- PFL Primer (with Anthony Suntay, Thomas Dooley, Ryan Fenix and Cedelf Tupas) (replay) :4 pm -- PFL: Kaya FC Makati vs. Ceres-Negros FC (Premiere) (LIVE) :6 pm -- PTV News (LIVE) :7 pm -- Iskoolmates: Inclusion of Rape Case to Death Penalty :8 pm -- Pinoy U.S. Cops: Ride Along :8:30 pm -- The Breaking Point :9 pm -- PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm -- The Legendary Doctor :10 pm -- The Boardroom :10:30 pm -- Pilipino Box Office: Mandirigma May 7, 2017 :1 pm -- Upfront at the UAAP: Awarding Ceremony (LIVE) :1:30 pm -- UAAP Season 70 Women's Volleyball Finals, Game 2: DLSU vs. ADMU (LIVE) :4 pm -- PFL: Ilocos United FC vs. Davao Aguilas FC (LIVE) :6 pm -- PTV News (LIVE) :7 pm -- iTravel Pinas :7:30 pm -- ASEAN Documentaries :8 pm -- Paco Park Presents :9 pm -- PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm -- The Legendary Doctor (in HD) :10 pm -- Sunday Film Cinema: Gangnam Blues :12 mn -- Oras ng Himala July 5, 2017 :5:30 pm -- Kilos Pronto :6:30 pm -- PTV News :7:30 pm -- Para sa Bayan: Ang Kwento ng PTV (hosted by Angelique Lazo) :8 pm -- Woman with a Suitcase :8:30 pm -- Blow Breeze :9 pm -- PCSO Lottery Draw :9:15 pm -- PTV News :10 pm -- Insider Exclusive Kapihan :11 pm -- Oras ng Himala :12 mn -- TV Shop :TV SPECIAL :Para sa Bayan (Ang Kwento ng PTV) :Part 1 (July 5, 2017: 7:30PM-8PM) :Alamin ang mga kwento ng PTV mula sa ilang personalidad na naging bahagi ng istasyon. ABANGAN ang aming espesyal na programa ngayong gabi, 7PM, dito lang sa PTV!